Di Exo
"Hey pretty lady!!" - Di Exo Introduction Di Exo is the 4th member to join the Pathfinder Pirate crew and serves as their helmsman. He is the muscle of the group because of his background and training. He grew up with a bunch of warrior hermits in one of the islets off the Coast of Focus Island. Growing up Di wished to see and experience more of the world as his life with the monks bore him. Appearance Di is a muscular guy with an average height but taller than all Pathfinders. He looks the most rugged among the group with ruffled brown hair and prominent sideburns. He also has a hint of facial hair around his cheeks and around his mouth and chin. He wears a sleeveless hooded vest which he keeps unbuttoned all the time exposing his chest and abdomen. He also wears long brown pants, shin guards, and wrist guards. Personality Di is a loud and flamboyant ladies man. His sole purpose is to meet as many women as possible so as to marry the most beautiful one among them. He is a bit of a show off and would flex his muscles when women are around. Di also has a bunch of catchphrases which he constantly uses, among this catchphrases is the words “Say...!” he would occasionally scream out “hooooo!” in a loud high pitched voice. He also has a habit of speaking English whenever addressing women calling them “beautiful lady!!” or “Hot mama!”. Like Sanji, Di is also susceptible to nosebleeds whenever he sees provocatively dressed women. Despite this nature when it comes to serious situations Di would know how to behave and focus on the task at hand. Abilities and Powers High level of endurance: Having been trained since early years to perfect his physique and his willpower, Di shows extraordinary levels of endurance. He’s stamina and threshold for pain is beyond human capabilities. Paired with haki and tekkai Di has shown to be able to handle great amounts of punishment and walk out unfazed. Soru: '''Di was taught by Chiru to use Soru. '''Tekkai: Di was taught by Chiru to use Tekkai to an expert level. Along with his natural physical prowess and haki, Di has been able to withstand great amounts of attacks that would normally kill strong fighters. Shigan: Di was taught Shigan by Chiru to be used for his shatterfist style martial arts. Shatterfist style martial arts: This is the style of fighting Di grew up training in. This is a fighting style unique to the monks of the Islet of Focus. This style resembles Baji Quan in which strikes are short and explosive and utilizes mainly the fist, elbows, back, and shoulders with a combination of the iron fist and palm technique. Techniques: '''Gridlock: Di stomps on the ground close to the opponents, breaking it and causing an upward force that would lift up and unbalance his opponents. Once in that state the opponents are then open to two variations of attack from DI. - Magnitude 1: '''After executing grid lock, Di takes another step forward and thrusts his shoulder toward the opponent knocking them forward. - '''Magnitude 2: '''After executing gridlock, Di hits the opponent with two strong consecutive punches. '''Aftershock: Is a powerful overhead punch that can blow opponents away. Impulse palm: Di places his palm on his opponents and generates a force pulse capable of shattering opponents bones. Rockslide: Is a back attack constantly used in crowd situations. Di slides using his feet with his back towards them anyone hit by his back is sent flying from the impact. Rupture thrust: Used in conjunction with Shigan technique taugh by Chiru. Di thrust his open palmed hand with fingers pointed toward his opponent. His arm will pierce his opponent and once he closes his fist he burst out a force from his forearm that would blow up the opponent. Devil Fruit Non devil fruit user Summary,Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation - Di can use kenbunshoku effectively in his fights but ineffectively in normal social situations as he can't read hearts of people unless it was killing intent. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - Di mastered the use of Busoshoku and uses it extensively in conjunction with his Shatterfist techniques. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History A poor couple knocks on the door of the warrior monks of Focus isles. Master Ki opens up to find them holding a baby and them begging for the monk to take him in and raise him since they could not do it on their own. Master Ki obliged. A few years later a rowdy boy runs around the halls chased by many of the monks. "Di!!! come back here you little brat!" He was too full of energy even after hours of training he still had enough stored to run around. Di Exo grew up under the training of the monks passing down to him all they know about the Way of the Shatterfist. Di learned fast and mastered the techniques well. By his teenage years as he walked the shores of the islet he came upon a ship, on the ship was a big muscular man with long blonde hair and a huge grin on his face. "You! Kid!" he calls on Di as he flexes his muscles. "You know anywhere we can get supplies? My men and I ran out and are a bit hungry and we wrecked our ship on the shore. Wooooooo!" Di was in awe of the man he has never seen before and waking up from his dumbfounded look he tells him that maybe the monks can help. The monks welcomed the pirates and offered them food and shelter. Over the weeks Di became friends with the captain and marveled at the many stories and adventures this man had. "I tell you Di, treasure is one thing. But the greatest treasure of all is a beautiful woman! Aw Yeaahh!!!!" the muscled pirate captain cheers as he flex his muscles repeatedly. "You gotta find the love of a beautiful woman boy!!! Wooooooo!" Di continues to listen to his stories as the captain shows him pictures of all his ex-girlfriends. When it came time for them to leave Di wanted so badly to go but was forbidden to do so by the monks since he was too young and have not finished his training. The captain of the ship called out to Di and threw a pair of dumbbells at him. "Work on yourself boy! and find yourself a beautiful woman! Wooooooo!!!" Di Exo grinned as a tear rolled down his cheek. He lifts up the dumbbell to the air and exclaims "I will!! Wooooooo!!!" Many years past and Di grew up to be a man and having mastered and surpassed most monks in the training of Shatterfist style. He also built his muscles remembering his promise to the captain he met long ago. During one of his duties of cleaning the shore of the islet a man comes near him and asks. "Hey buddy you know where we can get any supplies? Me and my crew ran out and we need to do some repairs on our ship." Minto asked. Di raises his head to see a samurai with a grin on his face holding a strange blue sword and he says "Yeah I'll tell ya if you let me sail with ya! Wooooooo!" (story continues in the Otter Crew character page) Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Di Exo vs Bellamy (won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Fighter Category:Fighting Styles Category:Helmsman Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User